Ryan Montgomery
Ryan Montgomery '''(born 1999) is an independent singer-songwriter, producer, manager and actor from Essex, England. He released his first independent album - made up entirely of instrumentals - entitled "Heading Out" , on 17th February 2012, using the Interscope Digital Distribution service. A deluxe version of the album was released on his own distribution label, Montgomery Records, after Ryan returned from a short hiatus in late August 2012. 1999 - 2011: Early Life & Career Beginnings Ryan attended (and still attends) the Havering Music School, and also became involved in school choirs/bands. In 2007, he wrote his first two songs, '''Déjà Vu and Burnin' Up. He has been writing music ever since. In the summer of 2010, Montgomery recorded a cover of Phil Collins' You'll Be In My Heart, at the Songmaker London Bridge Studios, as part of a Christmas present from 2009. In 2011, he was introduced to the Sibelius & eJay software's, and purchased them for home use. 2011 - 2012: Heading Out & Musical Hiatus In late April 2011, Ryan used the Sibelius 6.2 Professional software (Which he had bought) to produce a song, entitled "L.O.L. (Lots Of Love)", which he wrote lyrics to (but was unable to record his vocals), and followed it with the track "The Greatest Night Of Our Lives (I Eat Technology)" which he wrote lyrics to before making the Sibelius instrumental. He went on to produce the track "Joker" (and its associated remix). In October 2011, Montgomery announced his debut album - "Ryan Montgomery: The Instrumentals" - an instrumental album set for release in December 2011. Its lead single, "Uprising - Underground Parliament" was released on 21st December, but the album was pushed back to January 31st 2012. After several setbacks, the album was finally released on 17th February, with the 2nd single "Fiesta" arriving on 2nd June - three months later than planned - just 10 days before Montgomery released his first vocal single, entitled "This Isn't Heaven", the first single to be lifted from his album "Run Away † This Isn't Heaven" - which had been due out in November 2012. However, on 7th July, Montgomery confirmed that he was taking a break and going on a musical hiatus, thus cancelling the album (he stated that this was due to being creatively confined and having made too many promises about the album, which he had barely started to record). 2012 - Present: Heading Out Re-Issue & New Second Album On 7th August 2012, Montgomery re-booted his Facebook page, and announced that he would be making his live debut performing at the Havering Show 2012, on Sunday 26th August. Confirming that he would be debuting new material, he also stated that a new album would be released in 2015. Montgomery also launched a vlog series, "†he full mon†y: a life in vintage film", that would show exclusively on his new YouTube channel - which launched during his musical hiatus. The series began with Montgomery announcing the aforementioned performance, where he confirmed that he would be uploading videos of the performances to the channel.. On 23rd August, he premiered a new instrumental, entitled "Tonight" - one of three new songs included on a re-issue of "Heading Out", entitled "Heading Out: Deluxe Edition", which will be available exclusively in an 'eco-pack'. It is only available to purchase at one of Montgomery's gigs or through his webstore. On 3rd September, Montgomery had uploaded all of the videos from his Havering Show performance, and launched his new website - featuring a web store, forum and other new items - on that day. On 6th October 2012, Montgomery tweeted that the single "This Isn't Heaven" and its associated Remixes E.P. would be taken down from all online stores in the near future. Other Ventures Montgomery established his own distribution label, and has signed one male producer, and two female singers to the label. It was later confirmed that Montgomery was an artist of the label, as well as founder. The label's first release was Montgomery's first vocal single "This Isn't Heaven", on June 12th 2012. The label's website (launched in September 2012) indicates that Montgomery is producing and co-writing Na$her and Kathryn Webb's debut albums (the two previously unknown female singers signed to Montgomery Records), but made no mention of the mysterious male producer. Montgomery is also part of an acting group, TAG. He is a keen author and hard-working student. Category:Artists Category:Artists R Category:Producers Category:Singer-songwriters